


Operation:Beat Lumity

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Competition, F/F, Hardcore Lumity, Idiots in Love, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: The school organizes a competition without the knowledge of Amity and Luz, to somehow beat Lumity in a week of being the best couple.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	1. King and Gus

**Day 1**

It was a normal week in Boiling Isles. There was sun with no clouds, the grass growing and glistening, no sign of any danger, no creature coming and trying to destroy the school. It was peaceful, at least, it is for two people.

Since the start of the school week, some people (aka Willow and Gus) decided it would be a good idea to rally up the school for a competition.  Using their newfound popularity with their friendship of Luz and Amity, they had put up posters and created signs for it.

Gus using illusions of himself to hand them out to people walking by, and both using their presidential status of their respective clubs to force their group members into participating. Luckily, most people had decided to join in and nobody had gotten seriously injured.

And a good bit of the school was in on it, from seeing the posters or being told about it.

The competition? Beat Lumity.

It had escaped nobody's notice that Amity and Luz had grown much, much closer after Grom and the mock Grudgeby's match. They were always seeing chatting in the halls by one of their lockers, with or without their friends nearby, or always sitting near each other and partnering up in whatever class they had, or sitting by each other during lunch (with Amity now sharing Luz, Gus, and Willow's table), or-

Well, everyone gets the idea.

They touched a lot more now, and half the time they didn't even seem to realize it. Brushing hands, hand on leg, hand of shoulder, hugs, leaning- oh, so hopeless.

Always getting flustered around each other. Amity constantly blushing in her presence, and Luz always stammering and rambling. It was ridiculous honestly.

They knew that Amity and Luz weren't technically together, but they might as well be. Most people had forgotten the fact that they weren't, or just automatically assumed once they looked at the two. And even so, they didn't seem to mind that everyone thought they were together anyways, never correcting or even trying to.

But it wasn't for a lack of trying that Amity and Luz weren't together. Everyone, literally _everyone_ , close to them had tried to set them up in some way. Leaving them alone, ignoring them, or outright ditching them. 

So finally, Willow and Gus had taken it upon themselves to bestow this title to them anyways, and set up this competition. The goal was that hopefully by the end of this week when nobody beat the competition (because honestly, nobody could defeat Lumity. Most people had already accepted this failure.) was that they could finally rub it in Amity's and Luz's face and show them they needed to be together and everyone was tired of waiting.

The people participating (including Willow and Gus themselves) would observe and try to upstage the two in terms of attention or affection. They would have to either draw the crowd's attention to them, which will be even harder now with the competition going on, or draw Amity's and Luz's attention away from each other. Or they would have to somehow act even gushier than the two, acting or not.

It was only day one, with the first competitors being Gus and King as they had volunteered. Willow had taken it upon herself to view and judge the competition.

Today, there was Grudgeby practice out on the field, and Luz had decided to try and join or practice with the team while Amity watched her from up in the stands, Willow sitting a small distance away from her with the excuse of just wanting to see her friend practice.

While Luz and the other teammates were talking, Amity had a book in her hands that she was reading, but Willow could see she was barely reading and was constantly glancing up at Luz with a small smile on her face, before looking back down with her impassive mask.

Willow gave an internal smile at the scene before looking to where Gus and King were. Gus, like her, was sitting up in the stands away from the two girls and waving his flags down at the field. King was also down on the field, standing by Luz's feet and looking up the the team.

King, being too small to actually play, was in a small cheerleading costume that looked absolutely adorable on him. He had taken up the job of cheering on the team and narrating for them, even if it was only for them.

Just as the girls were about to go onto the field, with King standing off the to side for the time being to narrate, Luz looked up into the stands to look for Amity. Amity glanced up from her book, probably sensing Luz's eyes on her, and blushed once she they locked eyes. Luz simply grinned up at her and sent her an enthusiastic wave which Amity reciprocated with a small smile and wave of her own.

Satisfied, Luz walked onto the field with the rest who were waiting for her. Willow couldn't help but look at Amity, who still tinged a small pink and staring down hard at her book. Amity glanced back up at the field (or more accurately, at Luz) before turning to Willow and seeing her staring back at her.

"What?" She questioned, raising a skeptical brow at her.

"Nothing." Willow turned back to the field, and kept looking at Amity from the corner of her eye, seeing as the blush hadn't gone away.

Willow looked over at Gus who was looking at them, and subtly gestured down the field at King who was looking up at them as he waited for the team to get ready. Gus flashed a grin and thumbs up at her, looked down at King, then dramatically blew a kiss to him.

Willow mentally face-palmed, then actually face-palmed when King pretended to catch it and place it at his heart. Maybe letting them go first was a mistake.

But finally, the game had started. Luz has split into a team with two girls Willow didn't recognize but knew from hanging around Boscha, and speaking of which, Boscha and Skara with another girl were on the other side. Luz and Boscha faced each other; Luz with a smirk, Boscha with a wicked grin.

King threw up the ball into the field, officially starting the game, as he grabbed his pom poms and started cheering them on. Luz make the first move, and Willow instantly tuned out the game to look at Amity once more.

Amity herself had completely discarded her book in favor of watching Luz, and only Luz, play. She was completely focused on her, eyes intently watching each move. Her gold eyes tracing the frame of Luz, even when she didn't have the ball or was only jogging around, with a constant small smile.

Out of all her years knowing Amity, when they were best friends and when they... weren't, Willow had never seen Amity with such a natural smile. She always held herself composed with a blank expression and a mean bark.

But now, after she had met and made friends (or more than friends in literally everyone's opinion), Amity had completely changed and opened up, if unwillingly. She lost her mean streak, lost some of that uptightness she always held at all times, was constantly flustered and uncomposed, always smiling even it was only small. 

And it was all because of a human: Luz.

Ever the helpful, she had quite literally barged her way into Amity's life and into her heart. Always persistent in making good with her, even when she never reciprocated and was even rude and cold to her.

But with all her grins, bright personality, and hard determination; Amity had created a new look for herself.

All because of a human...

Now, it was hard to separate the two whenever they saw each other. It was like a pull, where one would sense the other and no matter what they were doing, leave to go to each other.

Willow wasn't exactly sure when the shift happened in their relationship. As much as she'd like to witness it beforehand, she wasn't there for many of their interactions. Maybe it was love at first sight (which seems highly impossible), or at the witch's duel (which also seems unlikely, but both seemed to be on better terms when they exited the school together), maybe it was when Amity burned her memories and she had to restore them (they seemed like friends then)...

But she knows their relationship had begun to shift at Grom. The call of protecting Amity from her fear, Amity then protecting Luz from hers, the dance they did (which was amazing, by the way) to defeat the creature together, then Amity's fear of rejection... then finally, Willow and Gus having first row tickets of the party to witness them shooting fleeting glances at each other all night.

Then, with Amity protecting Luz from Boscha and being okay with having a broken leg for her troubles. Luz carrying her off the field and staying with Amity as she went to the healers... yeah, no way the aren't together...

A loud cheer broke Willow from her thoughts and she startled as she saw Amity cheering Luz on, with the sound of the loud buzzer in the background with the goal and end time. Willow looked down at the field.

Luz scored the final point, using an ice glyph to propel herself not unlike the last move they used when they last played Grudgeby. It went through the goal and Luz slid down the ice (and landed hard on her back, nice moves, Luz) and popped back up in a cheer.

As her team surrounded her to congratulate her, Luz instead looked up to meet Amity's eyes in favor of ignoring her team. Amity herself, had a big grin on her face, her hands raised in anticipation and cheer. Luz gave her a grin and thumbs-up before finally indulging in her teams cheer.

They sat for a few more moments, shaking off the game's aftermath before Amity got up and started making her way down the stands. Willow followed her and Gus as well after a minute.

Luz meet Amity right at the bottom of the stands, watching her as she hopped off to great her. She slide up to Amity's side, leaning into her a bit with a big grin on her face, "So, Amity? How did you like the game? Can I still be your champion?"

Amity put a hand on her arm, "Good job, Luz. Played better than I ever did."

Luz grabbed the hand on her arm, holding it between both of her gloves ones, "What? No way. You were so much better than me!" Luz said completely genuinely, looking up at Amity earnestly.

"Well, one day we can play with each other." A blush rose to Amity's cheeks from the praise, or maybe the hands, or maybe what she said. She added hastily, "I mean, if you want-"

"Really?! Yes! Amity! We should do that!" Luz jumped on the balls of her feet and struck a dramatic pose, hand on her hip and other raised triumphantly. "Maybe I can show you my moves." That earned a small embarrassed chuckle from Amity.

"Uh- yeah! No problem. Wait-" Her blush hadn't faded, only increasing as she stumbled over her words.

"Great! Do you-" Luz started, before being cut off by Gus jumping down from the standing and picking up King in his arms, spinning him around.

"King! You were great little dude!"

"I know! Praise your King!" King shouted as Gus grimaced.

"Too much-"

"I mean- um, you were... great, too?"

Willow looked over at Amity and Luz who stayed looking at each other, not even glancing or seeming to hear Gus' praise and King's loud declarations. They stayed lost in each other. Can they be more gushy?... Yes.

"...Thanks! I spent so much effort waving those flags!"

"And I pom poms!"

Luz side-eyed King and Gus, breaking the trance that her and Amity had fallen into. She made her way over to them as Amity watched her back.

"-And it was adorable, King." Luz interjected the two, grabbing King from Gus' arms and placing him on her shoulders where he draped himself over head head. She patted his foot on her shoulder before turning to Amity with a hand out, "Amity, do you want to walk home with me?"

"Yes!" Amity exclaimed instantly, reaching out before pausing. She took a moment before grabbing Luz's hand more calmly, saying, "... I mean, sure."

"Come on, then. I'll make you some dinner." Luz said, starting to drag her away.

"Luz, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense! Anything for you!"

"Uh- okay." Was Amity's small reply as they kept walking farther and farther away into the distance and back into the school, leaving everyone (but King, who sat happily on Luz's shoulders) back on the field, where they all sat in silence.

They knew they failed, but Willow looked around their at their expressions and saw no disappointment. There faces held fondness, exasperation, and happiness and they filed out of the field. None of them commented on the spectacle of them walking away hand in hand.

It was only day one... and Gus and King had failed horribly. They hadn't managed to capture anyone's attention, much less Luz's and Amity's. All they had done was just embarrass themselves. Honestly, they didn't even try. Maybe next day would be better.

No problem. They had a week. But...

Willow looks over at Luz and Amity. Luz has captured Amity's arm as she excitedly retells her plays at Amity, who smiles and nods along with her ramblings. Amity looks at Luz like the best thing in the world, and Luz has never been so affectionate or excited around her or Gus.

No matter what, they will end up together. With or without the competition, with or without people pushing them together; they will be together.


	2. Boscha and Skara

**Day 2**

The second day of the competition, and ugh- Boscha and Skara were sitting in the library watching Amity and the human being all loving together. Why did they decide to do this again? Boscha didn’t even care about Amity and the human, she tells herself as she rolls her eyes.

They were sitting together on one of the only couches in the living room, sitting with their shoulders pressed together and an open book (that stupid Azura book that Amity used to obsess over) together on their laps.

Luz was pointing things out in the book, or perhaps reading it out loud, that they couldn't hear as Amity just followed along silently with her. There was no width of space between them as Luz would occasionally turn her head only to whisper into Amity's ear. Wonder what she's saying to her.

Boscha looks over at Skara with an expression of annoyance only to see her watching the two intently, cooing silently at the two with a look of adoration in her eyes. She nudges Skara to get her to stop staring even when she can't herself.

Boscha rolls her eyes back over to the two and jumps in surprise sees they have shifted. Now instead of sitting shoulder to shoulder, pouring over that dumb Azura book, Luz has now leaned her head against Amity’s shoulder. Amity doesn't seem to mind, just having stretched out a bit more to be more comfortable for the both of them and to read over Luz.

The audacity that human has!

She's never seen Amity acting quite like this. Boscha always thought of Amity as one of them, the rich and silent bully. Someone who was forced into an expressionless mask with a tough exterior, someone who has to be strong and perfect to people- unattainable. Little Miss Perfect, a fitting name she had achieved for herself.

But now- watching her watch that human with such emotion and care in her eyes...

When they had first become friends, or at least when they had became acquainted with each other Boscha has to admit now, it was because their parents had sort of thrown them in together. Both were from rich and powerful families, and the kids from those families had been forced to be together to appear powerful. Which had actually worked as most of the group was still together and interacting. Most...

Looking back now, Boscha can see how Amity was never really like them, and it wasn’t even all that subtle. Yes, she hung out with them going shopping or sleepovers or whatever, but Amity always acted cold and distant even to her supposed friends. And now it made sense.

Amity, even being part of the group of such strong people, never took to showing those losers that they were under her. Instead, she always let Boscha and the group do the work while she sat silently in the background. Sometimes she spoke up to stop Boscha, or give a small insult if she was directed, but never initiated it. In fact, the only time Boscha can remember Amity snapping is where someone threatened her place or status, which wasn't very often. Who want to go against the Blights, the most powerful family in the Boiling Isles?

But once that stupid human came to Hexside, Boscha and literally everyone else could see a very clear difference in the top-student, silent bully, Amity Blight. She had become... softer, kinder, and now actually hung out with the losers she always stayed away from. Boscha knew Amity wasn't the cruelest person in the world, but she was never the kindest either. She had a reputation to uphold, just like the rest of them.

Or was that another facade too? Maybe she was the nicest person in the Boiling Isles, who knew? Certainly not Boscha, not anymore, since Amity had ditched them for the clueless and weak; Luz the Human, Half-a-Witch Willow, and Cussed Gus. Maybe she's better off with them...

Boscha must've been lost in thought for a long time as a sharp nudge to her side jolted her to whip her head to look at the offender. It was only Skara with was trying, and failing, to hide her wide smile as she subtly pointed a finger over into the direction of Amity and Luz.

Now, Luz had completely shifted and had her head in Amity's lap, hands on her stomach as she looked up at Amity. Amity herself didn't look very startled by the action, only tinged the slighted red as she kept staring down at the open book she placed atop Luz's chest.

Boscha couldn't shift her eyes away from the scene. All Luz was doing was staring up at Amity and she tried to read, occasionally glancing down at Luz and getting a grin or smile for her troubles each time.

Looking around the room, Boscha could see she wasn't the only one watching. Of the few people who were in the library, most of them had abandoned their work to watch them. Be it subtly by just glancing and keeping their head turned, looking for a few moments, or just flat-out staring at the two.

They didn't even seem to notice the attention as neither of Amity nor Luz had looked up once to acknowledge the stares.

They just both sat there, completely content with each other's presence. At one point, a piece of Amity's green hair fell from her small pony tail and into the front of her face. Luz smiled as she reached up to the distracted Amity to brush away the stray lock of hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Amity herself had stiffened, turning a bright red, before almost instantly relaxing once more at the touch.

It was a sickeningly sweet sight. Never had she thought Amity would be a loving type, but she’s been proved wrong over and over again about Amity, even in such a short time.

Instead, she scoffed at the scene, telling herself she’s seen enough of the two dorks being obliviously in love. Boscha got up and grabbed her things, Skara following her lead, and started to walk out without giving a glance back at the two lovebirds. Amity can have Luz, and Luz can have Amity.

She knows that her and Skara were suppose to make themselves act like fools to get their attention, but after watching that display, they couldn't do it and break that peace. They didn't want to, and it probably wouldn't have even mattered anyways.

Those two were the real fools, but they definitely could put on a show for it and they didn't even realize.

Fine- for Amity's sake (and maybe Luz's), she'd leave them to their annoying frustrating dance around each other, Titan knows they'll get together soon enough. At least they freaking better after this shit, Boscha thinks, as she closes the library door behind her and Skara leaving the two alone in there.

They will be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of talk of Amity, but that is because we are in Boiling Isles and most of them know her better than Luz. Don't worry, we'll have characterization of both soon, and a final chapter of just them.


End file.
